


Birthday Sex

by anxietypoof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kageyama tobio seme, M/M, Seme, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Uke, hinata shoyo uke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxietypoof/pseuds/anxietypoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June 21 means a really special present for Hinata Shoyo. His boyfriend looses himself in lingerie, dirty talk and kabedon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

"Damn.. this is itching.." Kageyama though as he walked beside Hinata on their way home. "I can't believe I'm doing this for him. But he always talks about me in lingerie and it is his birthday"

"What's the matter Kageyama? You look uncomfortable" Hinata noted and gave his boyfriend a look of concern.

"It's nothing, I just can't wait to get to your house" He answered and looked away.

Hinata stepped forward to the door and unlocked it, he held it open for his guest and welcomed him in. Kageyama rushed to Hinatas room upstairs before Hinata could even close the door out.

He glanced up but didn't catch eye contact. "Weird, what's hurry for? I should go a check for him"

"Kageyama, are you-" He opened the door and Kageyama sat on his bed. He had slid his pants down to his knees and revealed a tiny thong with string leading down to stocking on his thighs. He slid the pants all the way off and tossed them aside. Hinata was speechless.

"Kageyama..?" Hinata said and closed the door behind him, making sure nobody was there.

"Happy birthday" Kageyama said and unbuttoned the first button on his shirt. "Will you undress me?" Kageyama had a captivating look in his eyes as he stood up and walked closer to Hinata step by step.

"Wow.. I don't you what to say" Hinata managed to say before Kageyama pushed him up again the door behind him (kabedon), his eyes half shut and his breath whispering like an autumn wind.

"You don't need to say shit with my cock in your ass" Kageyama tilted his head, still nailing his lover to the wall.

"Kageyama.." Hinata looked away with a huge blush on his face, he secretly loved when Kageyama got dominant when they were about to have sex.

"I can't, the guests are coming soon to have a party"

"You'll be coming soon too if you just obey. Besides, you can't leave me like this.." Kageyama took Hinatas small hands and made them undress him. One button at a time. He let go of them and Hinata got the message. He felt his boyfriends strong abs as he slid his fingers across his stomach. He folded Kageyamas shirt over his muscular shoulders and back, it fell to the ground.

"I really shouldn't.." Hinata looked away in hope he didn't actually see Kageyamas hard dick in front of him, staring at him, pointing at him.

"That doesn't matter, either way you're stuck here. Just as I thought" Kageyama put his thumb on his lip and leaned back, scrutinizing his innocent lover. "You can't go outside like this, look at you. Just a little talk, just a little touch and your cock might get stuck in the ceiling fan" Kageyama chuckled and Hinata looked down. He was right. His own cock had hardened so badly, there was no going back. It itched against his jeans and like a wild animal in a cage it was ready to burst out any second.

"Shit" he though and felt his cheeks burning against his cheek bones. "Look at you, you're just as hard as me. I've waited for you, you fucking dumbass" Kageyama got close up again and unzipped Hinatas pants, the zipper almost went down by itself so hard was he. Like stone.

"Please don't use such words, what if somebody hears us?" Hinata checked the door once again.

"You know you love when I talk dirty" Kageyama got really close to his ears and whispered "I know you, you're a huge masochist aren't you?" He licked his earlobe like it was frosting on a cake.

"Mhp" Hinata twitched at the wet tongue against his ear but admitted defeat. "You get so fucking turned on by this don't you you dirty fucking whore" Kageyama bit his earlobe and then went further down to his neck and began making a mark. "I know you love it when I describe how fucking hard my cock for you, I will push it against you and we will fuck like there's no tomorrow"

Hinata kicked his pants off and felt his legs shaking. "You've weakened me Kageyama, as much as I hate to admit you make me weak" Hinata said and placed a thumb inside his underwear flirtingly, Kageyama was not slow to pull his shirt over his head but quickly went back to his mark on Hinatas neck.

"I want you right now" Kageyama lifted Hinata up in the air and kissed his passionately. Hinata wrapped his legs around Kageyamas back and threw his tongue inside his mouth. Kageyama carried Hinata to the bed and dropped him, breaking the kiss with a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"I can't wait" Hinata said with a uke smile. Kageyama grabbed his hands and tied them above his head, he attacked his mouth once again and slid Hinatas boxers off. The fabric obeyed and followed his finger. Without letting go of Hinatas lips only for a second he grasped Hinatas cock in his ginormous hand and pulled the foreskin up and down in the speed of light.

Hinata twitched and was getting off really easy, it didn't take long before he started leaking.

"It's you who's getting your sheets dirty" Kageyama smirked after receiving a guilty look from Hinata.

"Put it in me" Hinata panted and blushed a deeper shade of red than ever before. Kageyama was not slow to answer his demand and quickly sat back and took off his lingerie. Hinata watched him as more and more of his erect cock became visible and before he knew they were both naked.

"Are you ready? Kageyama gave him a second to think and then grabbed Hinatas legs and but them on his shoulders. He put his tip against the opening and then without warning thrusted into Hinata with all the might from his luscious thighs.

Hinata moaned as loud as ever with each time it went in, it felt like each time it went deeper, stronger and faster. Hinata was assure that heaven was a place on earth and this right here was heaven.

He screamed and panted as Kageyama grinded his body along with Hinatas and panting as well. The air they shared was filled with smells of sweat and cum, warm bodies collided and danced as one to the rhythm of their fast heart beat. Hinata grabbed the sheets and threw his head to the sides, this feeling, so overwhelming, he could handle it.

"Kageyam- oOH I'm cuMING!" Hinata screamed and his body tensed up in a shrimp form and released all at once. He moaned and twisted and turned in the bed. His hair was a mess and he had fluids all over him. Kageyama fell on top of Hinata, right between his legs. Hinata didn't care, nothing mattered any more. He had gotten the best birthday present you could ever imagine, nothing could top it.


End file.
